


the stars that shone for you

by veinvessel



Series: Fics from the notes app [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I am so sorry, I really am, M/M, Malec, Sad Malec, dont hurt yourself reading this, im so, really sad malec, this is all just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinvessel/pseuds/veinvessel
Summary: magnus is faced with the inevitable truth of the frailty of alec's human life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

 

Alec grimaced as a shudder ripped though his weak body.

 

"Don't do that to yourself."

 

Magnus took in a ragged breath, tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes. Alec hadn't even hit the ground before Magnus had scooped him up in his arms. Alec's head was resting in the crook of his right arm and his body was half on the ground, half on Magnus' lap.

 

"I-it's not _working_! I can't-"

 

Magnus tried to summon his magic again, but it sputtered out of life quickly. The battle they had just fought had exhausted him. He had been trying to summon his magic for the past ten minutes, and nothing was working. The blood from Alec's wounds covered his hands and the sleeves of his violet suit jacket. It was their off night, they had just wanted time alone. A nice dinner and then a romantic stroll through the upper east side.

 

They were off guard. Caught unaware. They tried to hold off the demons and they thought they had won.

 

They thought they had won.

 

"Alexander please, hold on. I can do this. _We_ can do this."

 

Magnus kept trying. He fought to gain his power back until he was dizzy and almost as weak as the man lying in his arms. Alec was growing colder by the second and Magnus began to see the years begin to yawn in front of him. Alec couldn't die. Magnus wouldn't be able to go on. He couldn't live his immortal life without the one he had loved the most. Alec couldn't die. Alec wouldn't die.

 

He kept telling himself that as he fought through nausea to summon his powers.

 

"Stop."

 

Magnus ignored him. Alec would thank him for this one day. He would thank him for driving himself to illness to save him. He would thank him for not giving up. Alec would thank him, because Alec would live. Alec was going to be just fine.

 

"I said _stop_." Alec wheezed out. He coughed on the last syllable, blood and spittle covering his chin.

 

"I can't give up on you. I'll never give up on you, darling. I can do this." He could barely move now, he was so exhausted. He leaned back against the brick wall to gather his strength. He reached up to wipe his silent tears away but broke into a loud sob when he saw the thick blood covering his left hand.

 

"Magnus, it's okay. You'll be okay."

 

Alec wasn't looking at him now. He was looking up at the sky above them, or what they could see from between the buildings in the alley where the rough cement leached the heat from their bodies.

 

"I can see the stars Magnus." His voice cracked at the end.

 

Magnus looked up. They seemed a world away from the New York they both knew so well. It was quiet and calm, a stark contrast from the emotions swirling around the two. Alec was right. The sky was clear and the city lights seemed to have dimmed enough to allow the light of the stars to show. The universe had done Magnus a favor in allowing his true love to be able to see the stars in his last moments.

 

Magnus leaned forward and brought Alec's head closer to his.

 

"You're right, my love. They shine for you alone."

 

As Magnus looked into Alec's eyes, memories of their short years together began to swirl in his mind. All the things they'd done. All the things they'd never do. The houses they wouldn't buy, the laughs they wouldn't have, the children they wouldn't name, the smiles they'd never see. For a fleeting second, Magnus thought that maybe he shouldn't havefallen in love. But then he remembered that it was _Alec_ he fell in love with. He could never regret Alec. He would never regret a second spent with Alexander Lightwood.

 

Alec suddenly seized Magnus' hand. His breathing became shallower and he finally allowed himself to show emotion. He had been strong for too long.

 

"I-I just wanted you to know that we were perfect. You're all I could have ever hoped for, an-and I'm sorry that I had to hurt you this way-" his words disappeared into a fit of hacking. Magnus closed his eyes at the sound. When he opened his eyes he was met with more blood. It completely covered Alec's mouth and chin.

 

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood. Forever."

Magnus could barely get the words out.

 

Through the blood in his mouth and the sobs in his throat, Alec slowly repeated it. An oath, a promise. With his last breath, Alec made it known to the universe that not even death could come between their bond. Not even mortality could affect their love. Even when years passed and Alec stayed cold in the ground, forever 22, and Magnus stayed young and had to start over, the universe could not forget the words uttered between two people who were the most deserving of the love they shared. The two people who were the most undeserving of the cards they had been dealt. The universe would not forget the warlock and the shadowhunter. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate myself.


End file.
